Pillada
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: El mayor temor del Pirata de Curvas Sorprendentes se cumple.


**_"¡PIRATAS! UNA LOCA AVENTURA" _****ES UNA PELÍCULA DE AARDMAN ANIMATIONS**

* * *

_¡Toc, toc!_

- ¿Pirata de curvas sorprendentes? ¡El capitán nos llama!

Albino no recibió contestación, así que volvió a llamar.

- ¿Pirata de curvas sorprendentes?

Tal vez estuviera durmiendo u ocupado, pensó. Le habría dejado en paz, pero el capitán no era un hombre al que le gustara hacerse esperar, así que decidió entrar a la cubierta.

Parecía que sí que estaba durmiendo: todo estaba a oscuras y sólo podía oír ligeramente la respiración de su compañero en medio del silencio. Se adentró un poco.  
No veía un pimiento. Tuvo que tropezar y tantear las paredes y las vigas hasta encontrar la linterna y encenderla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el pirata no estaba en su hamaca. Pero lo que sí descansaba sobre ella era su barba. Albino se acercó lentamente y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué...?

Oyó un grito ahogado tras de sí. El pirata de curvas sorprendentes estaba ahí, con los pantalones a medio subir, cubriéndose el torso desnudo con las manos, y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Albino apenas pudo reconocerlo sin la barba y con una melena cayéndole sobre los hombros.

- Eh...El capitán nos llama y...-trató de explicarse-. Por cierto, se te ha caído la barba...

El otro miró la barba postiza y a su compañero alternativamente, con auténtica cara de terror, hasta que tragó saliva y balbuceó:

- P-Puedo explicarlo...

- Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. No todo el mundo puede tener la barba del Capitán Pirata, jeje-rió Albino, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-. A mí me daba tanta envidia que se me ocurrió pintarme la ca...

La sonrisa de Albino fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco al clavar sus ojos en lo que el pirata de curvas sorprendentes intentaba ocultar con sus manos.

Algo que no debía estar ahí.

- Oh...Vaya...

En un acto reflejo, se dio la vuelta veloz como un rayo.

- ¡Oh...Vaya!

- Por favor, no te asustes...-dijo el, o mejor dicho, la otra, aprovechando que Albino no miraba para subirse los pantalones y ponerse la camisa-. Esto...Tiene una explicación...

- Eres una...¡Eres una...!-exclamó Albino con voz temblorosa.

- Sí, yo...Euh...Soy una mujer...

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¡Desde siempre, tonto! ¿Qué te crees?

- Entonces...¿Nos has mentido todos estos años?

- Tenía que hacerlo...Yo...Sigh...Ser pirata era mi sueño desde niña, pero no muchos capitanes están dispuestos a aceptar a una mujer a bordo...

- El Capitán Pirata dice que las hembras sólo distraen a la tripulación...

- Lo sé...Por eso he tenido que fingir todo este tiempo...Si se enterara...

Albino abrió la boca, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir. ¡Habían tenido a una mujer rondando por el barco sin darse cuenta! ¡Eso daba mala suerte, muy mala suerte, decían! Podría explicar su mala racha en eso de los abordajes...Y además, estaba la convivencia. ¡Dios, si habían dormido juntos, comido juntos e incluso se habían bañado juntos (la obsesión de su camarada por cubrirse con una toalla incluso en el agua comenzaba a tener sentido)! Ahora todas esas cosas parecían raras y hasta asquerosas. No obstante...Era su amigo desde hacía años. Aunque fuera una mujer, habían compartido muchas cosas. ¿Podría de verdad delatarla al capitán?

...No...Probablemente no...

Se dio un poco la vuelta y al ver que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, se giró hasta quedar frente a la pirata. Ella se quedó mirando al suelo, temerosa de enfrentarse a los ojos rojizos de Albino.

- Euh...Ammm...Y...¿Cómo debería llamarte, entonces?

- Ashley. Me llamo Ashley.

- Ashley...Es bonito. Más que "pirata de curvas sorprendentes".

- Gracias.

- Pero te seguiré llamando así, por supuesto. No creo que el Capitán te eche, pero los muchachos no te volverían a tratar igual.

Ashley abrió ligeramente la boca, visiblemente sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres decir que no vas a...no vas a delatarme?

- Sé guardar un secreto, confía en mí-sonrió Albino.

- Pero...¿Por qué?

Albino suspiró y posó su mano en su hombro.

- Pues porque eres mi amigo. Quiero decir, mi amiga. No me gustaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

- Vaya...Yo...No sé qué decir salvo...¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una bien gorda!

La felicidad del momento se apoderó de ella e hizo que abrazara fuertemente a Albino. El chico dio un respingo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de las mujeres, pero se acostumbró al instante y le devolvió un cálido abrazo.

Un par de golpes a la puerta les interrumpieron.

- ¿Pirata Albino? ¿Pirata de curvas sorprendentes?-preguntó una voz en el exterior.

- ¡Gasp! ¡Es Número Dos! ¡Corre, ponte la barba!-exclamó Albino por lo bajo.

Ashley corrió a ponerse la barba y recogerse el pelo mientras Albino se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿O-Ocurre algo?-preguntó inocentemente, dedicándole una sonrisa más que falsa a su superior.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido vosotros dos? Os estamos esperando-dijo Número Dos con cara seria.

- Uh...Eh...Estaba buscando al camarada...Ella, ¡quiero decir! Él...Euh...Se ha pillado la barba con el cinturón mientras se ponía las botas y...Le estaba ayudando.

- Bueno, si ya habéis acabado, id al camarote del Capitán de inmediato. No tardéis.

- Claro, claro...

Albino respiró aliviado al verlo subir las escaleras. Ashley se asomó desde la puerta y al verlo marchar, se llevó la mano al pecho y silbó.

- ¡Por qué poco!

- Será mejor que vayamos.

- Sí, vámonos-Ashley se aclaró la garganta y trató de agravar su voz-. Ejem. **Sí, vámonos.**

Ambos salieron y caminaron hacia el camarote del Capitán.**  
**

...

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa que yo sea...?

- No...No, no, no. Para nada. ¿Por qué?

- Es que tienes una cara...

- La impresión, eso es todo...

...

- Oye, una pregunta. ¿Cómo haces para disimular...ya sabes?

- Ah, pues...Normalmente, me vendo.

- Entiendo...Es que como tienes tan poco, creí que con la barba te bastaba para...

- _¿Qué dices?_

- ¡Nada!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nunca se revela el nombre de la "Pirata de Curvas Sorprendentes" (de hecho, sólo el espectador sabe que es una mujer), así que decidí ponerle el nombre de su dobladora en la versión original: Ashley Jensen.  
**

**Por cierto, es verdad que, aunque hubo muchas mujeres pirata, como Cutlass Liz, los capitanes preferían no tener féminas en el barco porque provocaban disputas entre los hombres y se decía que daban mala suerte.  
**


End file.
